Apparatus which provide acoustic signals, such as headsets are well known. When such apparatus are used the headsets are located adjacent to or within a user's outer ear so that the acoustic signal provided by the headset may be provided directly into the ear canal of the ear. There are different types of headsets available. For example some headsets are configured to fit inside the ear canal of a user while others are configured to fit adjacent to the ear canal. It is known that some headsets seal the entrance of the outer ear canal effectively to maximise the user's ability to hear sound waves that are substantially isolated from ambient interferences.
Headsets in use can transmit loud noises, audible pops or other undesirable sounds to the user's eardrum caused by the conduction of sounds when the casing or support structure is touched or scratched. The audible effect of such undesirable sounds can be more severe on some users than others. For example, some users may suffer from tinnitus or hyperacusis. Alternatively, some users may have a more sensitive hearing mechanism. It is known that sudden changes in audio levels can also occur due to the sound source, for example, a sound source could have been recorded at high sound pressure levels or such recording could comprise discomforting loud noises and transients. This is particularly true if the sounds have been digitally created or edited. Available solutions do not offer an instant controlling mechanism where playback levels could be attenuated without requiring any significant effort or complex mechanisms.